Changing the Names of Boring Artifacts
Due to the recent "Apple Mishap", I think it's a good idea for us to place artifacts which need to have their names adjusted to better fit with the style of the Warehouse in a single forum which can be openly discussed. Below are the artifacts whose names, from a preliminary scan of my own, are too bland or simple (any disagreements can be discussed below). Before any change to the artifact's name can be made, there must be a discussion of each name. After at least two names have been suggested for an artifact, a vote will be held in order to change the name. Whichever name gets the most votes will be the artifact's new title. In case neither name suits you, a "None" choice will also be available. If that is the winner of votes, the suggested names will be removed and new names will be offered up instead. There will also be a listing "No Change Needed". Should that win, the Artifact's name will remain as-is unless several people wish for a revote. If the artifact's creator has a preference to the name change and would rather use a suggested name than have it come to a vote, they may change the name to their preferred choice. If anyone disagrees with the change and wishes it to come to a vote, at least one other name must be given. If there are no other names suggested, the adopted name stands until another one is offered. And, as much as I shouldn't have to say this, please keep the arguments and discussions civil. There's nothing wrong with a debate of names, and a bit of frustration. But please, keep it civil. No unnecessary name-calling, no hitting below the belt. Changed *3-D Glasses **Paragon 3-D Glasses, meaning: the perfect example, in reference to its ability to work on everything 2D *15th Century Abacus **15th Century Sudanese Abacus, simply adding the region its from gives more information about its origin *17th Century Bifocals **Bifocals of Hormonal Youth, working title. It makes sense but could be better *1930s Santa Claus Hat **Santa Claus™ Hat, referring to the fact that it comes from the corporate image rather than the historical figure *1940s Damaged Rotary Phone **The Dropped Call, given its history with the Warehouse I thought it deserved a more menacing, almost SCP-ish title *1950s Police Telephone Box **TARDIS Stage Prop, why not call it what it is *1950's Refrigerator **Predatory 1950's Refrigerator, I mean it's is hunting in a way *1950s Vegas Poker Deck **Fallout Zone Poker Deck *1953 Buick Roadmaster **Eldrich. Fits best and really describes what is otherwise indescribable *1980s Jukebox **"Best of the 80s" Jukebox, because it plays all the hits, so it will always play what you think is "the best" *Afghan Bronze Vase **Dahāg Vase, named after the demonic figure Dahāg in Persian mythology. Sometimes called Zahhak, he was said to escape his confinement and destroy 1/3 of all living things as well as being the source of the worlds vermin. it really fits quite well 0-Z *1960s Telephone **Sound-Stealing? *Alarm Clock *Amber Sphere **Canon name? (Scalec) **Luxphera (Scalec) *Antique Candy Box **Lethargic Candy Box (Mr.123) *Autumn Leaves **Rustling Autumnal Leaves (123) *Bedlam Cot **Bethlem Royal Hospital Cot (Elsa) *Black Cookie Jar **Cavity-Causing Cookie Jar (Elsa) *Blendtec Blender *Bound and Stuffed Doll **Hide and Seek Doll (Elsa) *Cattle Skull **Sahel Drought Cattle Skull (Elsa) *Ceramic Black Buffalo *Ceramic Figurine Collection **Representative Ceramic Figurines (Mr.123) *Chi Medallion **Curative Chi Medallion (Mr.123) *Chinese Baoding Balls *Chinese Chopsticks *Closet Door *Corn Popper *Covered Wagon **John Shotwell's Covered Wagon (Scalec) *Dental Floss *Dirty Mattress *DuVall Windshield **Time-Loop DuVall Windshield (Mr.123) *Falchion **Tony Swatton's Falchion (Elsa) *Femur Bone *Fire Alarm **Stampeding Fire Alarm (Mr.123) *Fire Hose *Flower Vase *Fork Handles *Gear Shift Knob *Glass Coca-Cola Bottle **Polar Bear Attracting (Scalec) **Polar (Scalec) *Glass Eye *Glass Plate *Golden Easter Egg *Golden Nugget Ashtray *Hospital Baby Blanket **Affectionate Baby Blanket (123) *Hot Wheels Toy Car *Hunting Camouflage Outfit *Infirmary Pin **Health Transferal Infirmary Pin (Mr.123) *IPod *Jack-in-the-Box *Jar of Marbles *Jar of Sand **Absorptive Jar of Sand (Mr.123) *Jumper Cables **Transference Jumper Cables (123) *Lighter **Everlasting Lighter (Draco) *Model 1890 **Model 1890 Multi-Tool (Mr.123) *Morphers **Power Rangers Morphers (Elsa) *Morphing Cube **The Escafil Device (Per) *NES Super Scope *NES Zapper *North Pole Sign **Snowy North Pole Sign (Mr.123) *One World Futbol *Organ Transplant Container *Padlock Charm **Protective Padlock Charm (Mr.123) *Pepsi Bottle and Cap **Chilly Pepsi Bottle (Mr.123) *Persian Amulet **Fever Inducing Lunula (Mr.123) *Pimp Cane *Plastic Mannequin Arm *PS3 Wireless Controller *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Raven Feather *Reading Glasses *Red Clown Nose **Creepy Clown Nose (Mr.123) *Repeating Rifle *Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots *Sharpie Permanent Marker **Never-dry Sharpie (Mr.123) *Silver Bullet *Ski Gloves *Skeleton Key *Slot Machine *Toilet Paper Roll **Entangling Toilet Paper Roll (Mr.123) *Tin Toy Cars *Twister *Witch Hat *Zamboni Category:Blog posts Category:Site maintenance